Bennica
Bennica (Benn/y and Er/'ica') is the romantic pairing of Benny and Erica. It is the second most popular pairing of the series. Erica doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due to him being unpopular, though she prefers him to his best friend, Ethan Morgan. Due to a love potion, she kisses him and despite the attention from other girls he stays with her. By season two, they are closer friends and Erica no longer treats Benny as she did in season one, as if he doesn't exist. He considers her a friend, but as always, he still has a crush on her. 'Pairing Names' *'Berica (B/'enny''' and E/'rica')' *'Erenny (Er/'ica' and B'''/enny) *'Erennica (Er/ica and B/enny) + (ica at the end)' *'Bennica (Benn/'y''' + Er/ica)' Bennica Moments My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie *Benny calls Erica "babe," "babe-sitter," or "babe-o-sitter." *Benny has a big huge GIGANTIC crush on Erica. * Benny calls her the "Princess Leia" to his "Han Solo." *Benny is happy that Erica is Ethan's babysitter. *Throughout the whole movie Benny tries to flirt with Erica Season 1 Three Cheers for Evil *Benny told Ethan that he had to help the cheerleaders and Erica was one the cheerleaders. *Benny smiled at Erica when the cheerleaders pass through the lunch room. Blood Drive *Benny kept looking over at Erica when she was putting needles in her nurse coat pocket. Guys and Dolls *When Erica got up she was dancing with Sarah until Benny came and they complimented each other on their dances. Double Negative *Benny and Erica both have lists of people they want to hurt. :Bemmy and Erica are sen smiling at eachother various times in that scene. Smells Like Trouble *After smelling the love potion, Erica goes to Benny instead of Ethan, which shows she might like him better or more attracted to his pheromones. *Erica kisses Benny. *Benny enjoys their kiss. *Erica compliments his shirt. *Even though many girls are after him, Benny sticks with Erica, showing he prefers her. *When the girls were under the love potion and wanted to hurt Benny, Erica said she was going to hurt him first showing she prefers him. Die Pod *Benny says he carves in the tree the names of the girls he's in love with, one of them being Erica's. Blue Moon *After Erica wants David to feed on Benny, Benny says he thought they were friends. *After Erica touches Ethan, thinking he's David, she rubs her hands on Benny to get rid of "Ethan germs." This shows she doesn't think Benny has germs and she prefers him to Ethan, at least. *Benny seems a little jealous that Erica likes David. Re-Vamped *Benny asks Erica if she's going to the dance. *Benny asks Erica what Sarah's doing. *Erica replies "saving him" quite politely, as opposed to her snark'y attitude. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker *When Benny and Ethan are together and Erica and Sarah show up, Erica and Benny start talking in a friendly way. *After Sarah dumps the assistant principal in the trash, Erica says she'll handle it and flashes away to get Benny. This could possibly mean that she trusts that Benny knows how to handle the situation with his magic. *Once she gets Benny, she stays arm in arm with him. *Erica asks him to do the memory spell, meaning she knows he had perfected it. which means they talked and spent time together ,during the period of time sarah wasn't there. Say You'll Be Maztak *Erica becomes jealous when Benny (and Ethan) pay more attention to Lucia than to her *Benny fights Erica while Sarah fights Rory *Before they fight, Benny tells Erica (and Sarah) that she looks hot. This shows even under Lucia's love spell he still thinks Erica is attractive. 'Fanged and Furious *When Benny puts a spell on Erica and himself (and Rory), they wake up right next to each other. *When Erica leaves the car Benny leaves too. Flushed *When Benny leaves excited about going to see some "hotties," Erica looks jealous. *When they were making the poison, Erica said that their proportions were off and Rory asked how she knew that. Benny said that before she was a smoking hot vampire she was a mega nerd. This shows that even before she was a vampire Benny noticed Erica showing he had an interest in her and he called her smoking hot. *When Ethan asked who should be bait Erica pointed to Rory who moved her hand so she was pointing at Benny, but she quickly moved it back implying that she didn't want Benny to be the bait and get hurt. *When the boys got rid of the alligator, Erica smiled at Benny (and Ethan) when they high-fived each other. *When the boys were walking down the hallway, Erica is looking at Benny. *Even though Benny got scared when Erica hissed at him, he looked as if he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Mirror/rorriM *In the beginning you see both Benny and Erica are interested in signing up for the play. * When they both go to sign up Benny and Erica touch hands. * Benny gives her a shy smile and says, "Age before beauty" and Erica lightly smiles. * Erica and Benny stared at each other when they both went to sign up for the Rainbow play. * When Erica (being possesed by Olivia) knocks down some of his equipment, Benny takes the blame for her even though he didn't know what was going on with her. * Benny called Erica "bitey". *Benny smiled at Erica when they were by the theater seats. *At one point in the end, when Ethan was painting the mirror black, they are seen standing next to each other. Village of the Darned *Erica liked the taste of Benny's blood, and could not stop thinking about it (and him). *Benny helped Erica up when she collapsed. *Erica was thinking about Benny when he left with Rory and Ethan. *Benny said "here comes the hotness express" when Erica and Sarah walk toward them. *Benny helped Erica find a blood source. *Benny looked back at Erica when he was walking away. *Benny chuckled at Erica's joke to Ethan. ("What are you afraid that they're going to color outside the lines?") *As they (Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory) formulate a plan, they are seen standing next to each other. *Benny makes a comment about Erica's tail, and she smacks him with it, him responding with, "Oh, it's like sand paper!" Fan Fictions *Fate by Phoenix-Flower92 *Heartbeat by purplecrazed *She's MINE! by jazzybizzle *Not in the gym *Into the Rush by jazzybizzle *Spellbinding Love by jazzybizzle All videos belong to their rightful owners﻿. Bennica/Video Gallery'' Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Parings with Erica Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Friendships Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Major Pairings Category:Parings Category:Characters